Promise With a Flower
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: Holy Roman Empire was determined. No matter what his plan for today was going to work. He was certain by the end of it, Italy would know how much he loved him. Oneshot. HREXChibitalia and hinted GerIta. A Valentines Day fan fic


Today he was going to do it! It was the perfect way to do it. It even sounded romantic to him, which definitely meant something. Today, Holy Roman Empire was going to confess his love for Italy. Today, on the special day of Valentines Day, a day devoted to showing a person how much they cared.

He got up very early that morning. No one else in the whole house was awake when he snuck out of bed and into the kitchen. There went to work making a huge plate of pasta for the little Italian. It took him a while, not being used to cooking since he had so many servants in his house who would usually make him whatever he wanted. But he was determined. He did everything by hand. In the small parts that he had to be patient and wait during, he went off to do the chores that Italy would normally be doing. His love wasn't going to lift a finger today. When the pasta was done he took it very quietly snuck into Italy's room. He froze as he watched Italy sleep. His small little body was all curled up under the warm covers. His whole body was rising and falling and a very steady pace. Holy Roman Empire was very tempted to just sit there and watch the Italian sleep, but he had work to do still. He quietly left the plate, along with a single flower and a card on the night stand and crept back out of the room. All was perfect; he just would wait and hope everything turned out right.

As the sun broke through and hit his face, Italy slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, still filled with sleep. He yawned and at that moment a scent hit him that he knew very well. He turned and shouted in happiness as he reached out for the pasta that was there just for him. He happily ate the whole thing before noticing the other gifts that waited for him. He picked up the pretty pink flower and the note. He held the flower close to him as he read the letter.

_This is all for you. I want you to know just how important you are to me. Please meet me outside by the fence that looks out over the ocean._ He didn't understand but folded the card up and held onto the flower as he got dressed in his usual maid clothes and went out to meet the mysterious person who made him such delicious pasta. He went out to his favorite spot and looked out at the ocean. Back when he lived in his own house, he would go see his brother and they would both play ion the southern coast. Those were happy memories and he missed them, so staring out at this sea was the best he could do.

"S-So… Y-You came?" A small nervous voice said from behind him. Italy immediately jumped as was about to start crying for help when he recognized the person who spoke to him.

"H-Holy Roman Empire? W-What are you doing here?" Italy asked as he stepped a little closer to the other nation. He noticed that Holy Roman Empire's face was red. Yet he looked pale.

"A-Are you ok? D-Do you have a fever?" Italy asked as he put his foreheads to Holy Roman Empire's.

"I-I'm fine Italy… I-I just…" Holy Roman Empire stuttered as he began to fidget. Italy was confused. He never saw Holy Roman Empire like this before. It worried him slightly. Just when he was about to run back to get someone like Hungary to come and help, Holy Roman Empire held out a modest bouquet of flowers. They were the same kind as the one left with the pasta. Italy was confused but nervously took the bouquet.

"I-Italy… These red roses are for you. Y-You're a very special person to me. A-And I want you to know that ok? I-I…I-I li-" he never got to finish because a small kiss on the cheek silenced him. Italy pulled back and smiled.

"Holy Roman Empire did this all for me? I'm so happy. No one has ever done this much for me. And the red roses are so pretty! I'll always remember them ok? You're precious to me too…" Italy said as he held out his hand to him.

"Let's make a promise that we'll always give each other flowers on Valentines Day ok?" Italy said. Holy Roman Empire was so happy that he simply nodded and shook Italy's hand. Sealing the promise.

"Come and walk in the garden with me Holy Roman Empire." Italy invited. Holy Roman Empire held on tightly to Italy's hand and they both walked into the beautiful garden.

_Years Later_

"Germany! Happy Valentines Day! Here! This is for you!" Italy said as he held out a single red rose to his comrade. The German man blushed, remembering the year before when Italy gave him a red rose. Determined not to read into it this year and just take it as an "Italian thing" he nodded and accepted the rose.

"Thank you Italy. This is very kind of you. B-But may I ask who you intend to give the rest of those roses to?" Germany asked as Italy looked down and the huge bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates in his hands.

"Huh? Oh these? Well, there for someone else. I made two promises to the same person. I promised that we'd always share flowers on Valentines Day, and that I would always wait for him. I'd wait with plenty of sweets." Italy said as he walked out to where he could look out over the sea. The exact same spot where he made the promise.

- I had Holy Roman Empire do the same tradition that the Germans have of giving flowers to the one the like. Though it's an old custom, in Italy they would take their loved ones out into a garden on Valentines Day.

**Yay! This is was so cute! Ok well this is my Valentines Day fic. So hope everyone had a wonderful day! Please review! **


End file.
